Kingdom hearts: Our Story
by AwesomeKitty713
Summary: this story is about two girls named Tracia and Lexie who meet Riku and Sora and go on crazy adventures and find romance! dosen't sound cool but it is! rated T just in case. RikuXoc SoraXoc it is a crossover of many animes


I'll never forget the day we first met…do you remember it?

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(Unknown POV)

My friend and I walked down the long road toward the beach.

Summer vacation is finally here! And were almost to the beach, it's always the perfect time for swim in Hawaii. Tracia and I had just crossed the street and made it to the sand when I felt something odd, like, eyes were staring intently at me.

"Is it just me or does it feels like someone is staring at us?" Tracia asked tucking a stray hair behind her ear. The wind was blowing to the right sending my long brown hair right into my face.

"Yeah, it awkward" I replied. I looked around but saw no one so I just ignored it.

"Let's go swim!" I said changing the subject; I was soooooo ready to get in the water.

I lay down our towels and get everything ready.

"Come on Lexie!" Tracia called.

I smiled and ran for the water.

Summer vacation here I come!

(Riku's POV)

Sora and I had just walked out of the Ice cream parlor.

"Sea salt ice cream is the best!" Sora yelled to the sky, he started pumping his fists in the air.

I laughed lightly. "Grow up Sora" I flashed a grin and started walking to the beach.

"Party pooper" Sora teased. I rolled my eyes and kept walking; it was a great day today! Perfect for a swim. Sora had to run to catch up to me.

"I want ice cream now" Sora said reaching into the bag of ice cream.

I slapped his hand away and chuckled. "No way! Wait till we get to the beach first!"

Sora pouted but said nothing to my astonishment.

We just walked across the street when two girls around our age were almost to the sand, I didn't really pay attention though, I didn't need to hit on some girl who just wants to show off and party all day.

But unfortunately Sora found the girls attractive.

"Riku look" he pointed to the girls. "She's so gorgeous!" he drooled.

I took this as an opportunity to tease him.

"Oh really?" I smiled evilly, "let's get their attention then!"

Sora's eyes widened in horror.

"No! Don't you dare!" he yelled, but it was too late.

I ran toward the girl's laughing as Sora ran after me.

"Nooooo!" Sora ran and grabbed my arm and pulled me to the sand.

I started to laugh uncontrollably at his embarrassment.

"Do you want to embarrass me?!"

"Yes" I stopped laughing to say that then couldn't hold it in any longer and started laughing again.

Sora's face was priceless.

(Tracia's POV)

We had been swimming for a while and my legs started to get tired.

Lexie was heading for shore and I headed for her, but, there was a problem.

I wasn't moving at all.

I kept trying to swim to shore but the waves kept pulling me back.

A large wave came up over my head and I was swept under the heavy layer of sea water.

I wasn't ready to go under so I tried to get a quick gasp of air before I went under but took a big gasp of water instead, the salt water tasted gross and before I knew it I was starting to black out, The last thing I see Is the sky above me through the water, and, Is that a hand?

(Lexie's POV)

I just got to shore when I saw a huge wave hit the sand, I turned expecting to find Tracia but instead I was greeted by the open ocean.

"Tracia?" I called but received no answer.

What if she got pulled down by that wave? I panicked.

I was tired and small so I knew I would only get swept under water but I had to try.

"Tracia!" I screamed and headed for the water, I'm sure people heard me so someone had to have decided to help me.

I ran into the ocean but by the time it reached my knees someone pulled me back.

"Stop! You'll only get pulled under too" a boy's voice said.

I blushed at the fact a boy was holding my around the waist but brushed that aside.

"No I screamed" I started thrashing around trying to get away; I think I may have hit him in the face but he didn't even budge.

I watched as a super gorgeous guy with short silver hair dived into the water.

(Riku's POV)

I was sitting eating ice cream with Sora when I heard a girl scream.

"Tracia!" Sora and I both stood looking for the source of the scream.

"Riku it's the girl from earlier!" Sora said panicked.

I simply nodded and we both ran to the girl.

The girl was pretty but not really my type so I just ran to the water and dived in.

(Sora's POV)

Riku and I ran to the girl and I saw she was going to try and save her friend.

She's gunna get pulled in and drown too.

I ran to her and grabbed around her waist and pulled her back.

"Stop! You'll only get pulled under too" I said, but she just kept screaming for her friend and thrashing around, and hit me in the nose.

Oww what did she do that for!? I'm just saving her!

I watched as Riku jumped into the water.

She kept fighting but after a minute she stopped and just looked at the water.

I was still afraid she was going to jump into the water so I kept a firm grip on her waist.

After three minutes went by she started to cry.

I didn't like it when girls cry because I don't know what to do, I just stood there awkward for a second but remembered when Kairi was crying about her dog Pluto that just recently died, I just hugged her.

I turned her around and hugged her tight.

I had confidence in Riku, he would save her.

I noticed the top of her head only reached my chin.

Wah! She's so small.

I also noticed her hair smelled like Strawberries.

I am not a pervert! It's not like I sniffed her hair on propose!

I heard a splash and looked up from her hair to see Riku with an unconscious girl.

The girl left my arms and ran to Riku and her friend, I felt something strange in my gut.

Was I…..Jealous?

(Tracia's POV)

It was dark….I couldn't move…..my chest hurts…

I can hear voices….Lexie's voice…and I feel something soft on…my LIPS!

I coughed up a lot of water and opened my eyes to see the hottest guy I have ever seen, possibly the hottest guy on the planet that ever lived! I blushed and scooted away mumbling Lexie's name.

"I'm here" I heard her say, she put her arm around me in a comforting manner.

"Are you alright?" The boy that kissed/saved me asked.

"Y-Yeah" I squeaked.

He stood up and reached his hand out to me and I grabbed it, he helped me up and said:

"The names Riku" he said pointing a thumb at himself, "And this is Sora" he gestured to the hottie with the spiky dirty blond hair.

"Hey!" he said waving.

I noticed Sora's eyes kept drifting to Lexie.

I looked around and noticed I was at the beach; the sun was just about to set.

"Thank you so much for your help!" Lexie said with a bow.

I just stood there, Riku hasn't stopped looking at me and I couldn't look away…

Lexie elbowed me in the side to get my attention, snapping out of my faze I saw Lexie was bowing so I did the same.

"You don't need to do that!" Sora and Riku said in unison.

Lexie and I both chuckled recovered from our bow.

I guess I owe Riku my life…ohhhhhhh crap…

"We should be getting home now" Lexie said hesitantly.

I honestly wanted to talk longer with them and Riku thought so too apparently because he automatically asked for our phone numbers.

And I happily complied.

Sora and Lexie completely hit it off; they were blushing as they entered their phone numbers into each other's phone.

_After I gave Riku my phone number and him his we said our goodbyes and headed home…as we walked away I could feel Riku's stare on my back._


End file.
